Austin and Ally: It's All Thanks To Him 3
by Auslly1916
Summary: it was just her best friends party but it ended with a whole new feeling for someone she just met.She hadnt planned on falling in love with him. She barely new him but se couldn't help it. He was all she could think about. It's a bad summary. It's my first story so please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! This is my first story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter1:

*_at Trish's Quinceañera*_

Trish: Hey Ally. This is my boyfriend Dez and his best friend Austin. (She was gesturing towards a goofy looking redhead and a cute blonde standing next to them.)

Ally:Nice to meet you Dez. (I shook his hand then let go) Trish has told me a lot about you. Your like all she talks about. (Trish glared at me then smiled) You guys look so cute together.

Dez: Thanks Ally. Trish has told me a lot about you too.

Trish: Ok well we're gonna go dance so see you later Ally. Bye Austin.

Ally: Go have fun Trish and happy birthday! (I was shouting as her and Dez Walked to the dance floor which left only me and Austin.)

Austin: (He sat down directly in front of me at the table) so.. Schools starting soon. are you ready for it?

Ally: Yes! I'm so excited!

Austin: You seem like you like school a lot.

Ally: I do. I love school. I love learning and trying new things. I especially love music. It's my favorite class.

Austin: really? That's my favorite class too. I can play almost any instrument but my favorite thing to do is sing.

Ally: so is mine. Ever since I was a little girl I'be wanted to perform but I don't see that happening because I have really bad stage fright.

Austin: that's always been my dream too but tats not gonna happen for me anytime soon either because I don't know how to write my own songs.

Ally: Really? I know how to write songs. Maybe sometime I could help you write a song for yourself.

Austin: Really?! that'd be awesome! (He was so excited and looked like he was going to explode.

Ally: (giggles)

Austin: (notices and just smiles)

DJ: ok everyone here comes a slow song so grab that special someone and get on thyme dance floor.

Ally: (out of the corner of her eyes sees Trish and Dez dancing with her head on his shoulder and smiles)

Austin: (stands up and holds out his hand for Ally) Do you wanna dance?

Ally: (smiles) Thanks but I don't know how to dance.

Austin: (hand still held out) come on. Ill teach you.

Ally: (smiles and grabs his hand as they walk to the dance floor)

*_On the dance floor*_

_*Thinking to themselves*_

_Ally: I think I like Austin. He's so sweet and he has the most cutest smile. (Puts her head on his shoulder and smiles)_

_Austin: I think I like Ally. I mean she's so beautiful and she has the prettiest eyes. What's not to like about her. (Smiles as she puts her head on his shoulder.)_

_*When song ends*_

_*still thinking to themselves*_

_Austin: Now I know I definitely like Ally. (I looked into her beautiful eyes and then pushed her hair behind her ears then looked at her lips and started to lean in)_

_Ally: I know I really do like Austin now. (We looked at each other then started to lean in until our lips touched.)_

_Austin: The only word I can think of is: PERFECT!_

_Ally: All I can think about is how magical this kiss is. It's PERFECT!_

_*after they kissed*_

_*no longer thinking to themselves*_

Austin: hey ally?

Ally: ya?

Austin: Can I ask you something?

Ally: what are you gonna ask me?

...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys! This is the second chapter to my story. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Austin P.O.V.**

Austin: hey Ally?

Ally: Ya Austin?

Austin: Can I ask you something?

Ally: Sure Austin, what is it?

Austin: ummm do you umm... will you be my-

I was about to ask her to be my girlfriend when her phone starts ringing. she takes it out of her bag and looks at the phone to see who's calling then she looks up at me and says, "sorry Austin, I have to take this, its my dad but hold that thought." as she walks towards the back of the room she words _"im sorry"_ and then starts talking to her dad on the phone.

_ I blew it. I sounded like a complete idiot trying to ask her. she probably thinks im an idiot._

**Allys P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone and started walking back towards Austin. im pretty sure Austin was about to ask me to be his girlfriend and of course i would've said yes but he didn't get the chance to ask because my dad called.

He called just to remind me that when I get home from Trish's tomorrow he would be gone at an accordion convention.

When I got back to Austin i said, "hey, im sorry about that. umm what were you gonna ask me?" "what i was going to ask you was-" He was about to ask me again when he was cut off by Trish and Dez walking towards us yelling, "Austin! Ally! Hey! You guys having fun?" me and Austin just nodded in response. it was obvious we were both annoyed by all the interruptions.

Dez: hey Austin umm we have to go. my mom is here and she wants to hurry up and take you home so she can get home and go to bed.

Austin: She cant wait like 5 more minutes? i really need to ask Ally a question.

Dez: No. we have to leave now. Bye Trish. Happy birthday. love you.

Trish: love you too Dez.

Austin: Bye Ally.

He looked at me and gave me an "_im sorry"_ smile then turned around and followed Dez out the door.

**(page break)**

**At Trish's house**

Trish: soooo, what happened with you and Austin? did he ask you out? are you two dating now?

Ally: noooo why would he ask me out? we just met.

Trish: yaaa but that kiss. it was soo magical.

Ally: whaaaat? we didn't kiss. i don't know what your talking about.

Trish: Ally c'mon. i totally saw you two kiss. sooo what happened after?

Ally: weellll... im pretty sure he was going to ask me out but my dad called and cut him off and then he was about to ask me again until we were interrupted by you and Dez.

Trish: oh. well he could still ask you.

Me and Trish kept talking about me Austin until we got tired and decided to go to sleep.

**Austins P.O.V.**

"I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin."

we were leaning in to kiss when-

i woke up. it was only a dream. as soon as woke up i decided that today is the day that im going to ask Ally to be my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys. hoped you guys liked this chapter and thank you to those who helped by giving me ideas. sorry it took so long to update. i promise it wont take as long next time. Also the next chapter will be longer, i promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: ex girlfriends and bad timing

**A/N Hey guys! sorry it took so long to update again. please forgive me. and Please review, i wanna know what you guys think. so please review so i know if i should keep going.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**:** Ex- girlfriends and bad timing**

**Austins P.O.V.**

As soon as I got dressed I called Dez.

ON PHONE WITH DEZ

Austin: Dez. i need to talk to you now.

Dez: oh hey buddy. i was just about to feed my giraffe, wanna come over and help?

Austin: i do wanna come over but not to feed you giraffe. i need to talk to you, its about Ally.

Dez: awe and ya i saw you two 'blailing' with eachother.

Austin: 'blailing'? thats not even a word.

Dez: (gasped) it is to a word.

Austin: no its not Dez, you just mad it up.

Dez: If its not a word then why'd i hear my giraffe say it?

Austin: you didnt. giraffes dont talk.

Dez: (gasps again) they do to!

Austin: anyways im on my way, bye dez!

HANGS UP PHONE

**(Page Break)**

**At Dez's House**

"No, its okk, im fine." i was responding to Dez mom while i was walkking to dez's room. "dez, hey. so what i was going to tell you was-" Dez cut me off saying, "Shhh. my giraffe is sleepng." i responded to him in a whispering tone, "Dez, you dot have a giraffe. Anyways, what i was saying was, i wan to ask Ally to be my girlfriend but i dont know where to find her so can you call Trish and ask her?" He made a thinnking face then just said, "I think she works at Sonic Boom. its in the mall." "k thanks buddy, well im gonna go find her, so see you later."

After talking to Dez i left his house and started walking to the mall.

**Allys P.O.V.**

****I was just writing in my book behind the counter at Sonic Boom, stopping every once in awhile to help a customer or help them checkout. Sonic Boom was a little store in the mall that my dad owned. its a store that sells intruments and music supplies. He told me i could start helping ot not to long ago and since then ive been working her.

"hey Ally."

I heard a familiar voice say my name and i looked up and saw Austin walkinng towards me.

"Hey Austin, howd you know where i was?" He just looked at me and said, "Dez told me i would find you here." Wow, i was suprised that dez got the name of the store right. He usually called it Slonic Blam or some other wierd name. "ya, i work here for my dad. soo what are you doiing here?" He thought to hiimself for a minute then said, "well, i wanted t ask you the question i never got to ask you yesterday." I just looked at him wait for him to ask the question, too nervouse to say anything. "umm what i was wanting to ask you is umm do you wanna hang out later? we could go ouut to eat or something?"

"Id love to Austin. Pick me up at 8?"

He just nodded and then left.

**Later that day**

**Allys P.O.V.**

I was finishing putting on my shoes when i heard the doorbell. As soon as i opened the door his mouth fell open and he just stared.

Austin: wow, you look amazing.

Ally: thanks. you don't look to bad yourself.

Austin: Shall we? (holding out his arm)

Ally: we shall. (taking his arm.)

**No ones P.O.V.**

Once they got to the restraunt they sat down and made small talk while eating. when they were pretty much done Austin just smiled and said, "so Ally, i was wanting to know if you want to be my-" "Austin?, Hey, long time no see. i was gonna call you tomorrow and ask you if we could talk. i have a question,I've been wanting to ask you, i guess i could ask you now if thats ok with you." It was a tall, dark skinned girl with brown hair. She completely ignored the fact that Ally was right in front of her. when she finally looked at ally she just said, "oh umm you guys aren't on a date, are you?"

Austin and ally just looked at each other confused. Neither of them were really sure f it was a date or not. I mean, they both wanted it to be but they still weren't sure.

Austin was about to answer when Ally interrupted saying, "ummm no, we're just umm hanging out." Austin gave her a disappointed look then said, "umm Kira, this is my umm friend Ally and umm Ally, this is my ummm Ex girlfriend Kira." ally just made an 'o' shape with her lips and then smiled. Kira just smiled and waved at ally then then said, "oh umm well actually thats what i wanted to talk to you about... "

"... i want us to get back together."

* * *

**A/N soooo what'd you guys think? i hoped yo liked it. and like i said before umm sorry for taking so long for the chapter. i want to say that i had a reason, but i don't :( sorry. please forgive me. **

**Anyways, please review. i want to know if you guys think i should keep on going. so please review and let me no.**

**soo until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been kind of busy with family and didn't have access to a computer. I promise ill update faster next time. **

**Anyways please review you guys because I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I'm thinking maybe i should stop writing the story so please review and let me know what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Austin P.O.V.**

"I want us to get back together."

Did she seriously just ask that? Right in front of Ally? I mean ya, I used to love her but I got over it eventually. I got over it sometime after she said that we needed to take a break. And I've been waiting for us to get back together for 3 months. That was until i met Ally.

I was about to tell Kira no when Ally stood up and said, "Hey, well I have to go now. I don't want to get in your way." She then turned to Kira and said, "It was really nice to meet you Kira. Hope you have a nice evening." "Wait Ally. I drove us here so i'll take you home, ya?" I said this hoping she would wait for me to say no to Kira, but i was wrong. Because as soon as I finished talking she said, "No, its fine Austin. i'll call my dad and have him come get me. Bye." Then she walked away towards the door with me yelling, "Wait, Ally!"

**Ally P.O.V**.

(ON THE PHONE WITH HER DAD)

Her dad: Hello?

Ally: Dad?

Her Dad: Oh hey sweetie umm aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?

Ally: Ya but i told Austin that i needed to leave so can you come get me?

Her Dad: sure sweetie. Is everything alright?

Ally: Ya, its fine, i'll explain when you get here.

Her dad: ok i'll be there soon.

END OF CALL

**Kira P.O.V.**

**** "Austin, You ok?" i asked wondering why he hasn't responded to what i said. He looked at me confused then just said, "Huh? ya i'm fine but about us getting back together umm I'm sorry but no. i gotta go but it was nice seeing you." Then he walked away leaving me standing there with no explanation.

Did he just say no? I don't get it. Just 3 months ago he said he'd wait forever if he had to. and now he says no? Its probably because of his friend Ally. Im not usually the kind to go after someones boy but he was mine first. i just have to distract him from her and make him realize how much he needs me.

**Austin P.O.V.**

By the time i ran out and tried looking for Ally her dad pulled up and she was walking towards the car. I ran as fast as i could to her and grabbed her arm, turned her around and said, "Meet me at the beach at 2 tomorrow, please." She just looked at me and said, "Austin i don't know maybe we should just forget ab-" She was about to finish when i interrupted and said, "Look Ally, i like you and i didn't plan for any of this to happen so please, I'm saying you have to but please just go to the beach." Then i started walking backwards and yelled, "BEACH 2 O'CLOCK." then ran to my car and drove home.

**Ally P.O.V.**

I got in the car thinking about what Austin just said and decided that i shouldn't go to the beach tomorrow when my dad looked at me and said, "I know what your thinking, but your wrong. You should go to the beach tomorrow. don't you think he at least should get the chance to explain about whatever just happened."

I just nodded and decided that i would go tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter. i ran out of ideas and things to happen. If you guys have any ideas review and tell me them. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING.**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N sorry guys its just an authors note. but I'm thinking about quitting the story. I'm sorry but I'm not getting very many reviews, favorites, or followers. i hope this convinces you to please review. or favorite or follow me or the story.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I WILL KEEP GOING. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**

**I am giving it a week to fully decide based on reviews and favorites and follows.**


End file.
